Śródziemie Wiki:Uprawnienia – odbieranie uprawnień/archiwum/2019
BlackAngel92 * Funkcja: Biurokrata i Moderator * Uzasadnienie: Wyrażamy niezadowolenie ze sposobu sprawowania funkcji Biurokraty Śródziemie Wiki przez użytkowniczkę BlackAngel92. Uprawnienia administratora zostały nadane użytkowniczce BlackAngel92 bez zachowania zgodności z obowiązującymi w tych kwestiach przepisami, toteż wymieniamy funkcję uzyskaną legalnie, a jest to moderator. Przedstawiamy powody naszego niezadowolenia w poniższych punktach: 1. Niepełne wykorzystywanie potencjału Śródziemie Wiki – BlackAngel92 sprawuje funkcję Biurokraty od września 2018 roku. Niestety, nie doczekaliśmy się konkretnych propozycji odnośnie tego, co planuje ona w ramach rozwoju projektu. Na pewno można odnotować rozwój współpracy z portalem Tolkien-World.pl, aczkolwiek zapytać należy, czy współpraca ta na pewno działa dla dobra Śródziemie Wiki. Kwestia ta podejmowana jest w następnym punkcie. Odnośnie tego punktu, warto wskazać także na fakt, iż ostatnią edycję w przestrzeni głównej Śródziemie Wiki BlackAngel92 wykonała 19 września 2018 roku - a zatem od tego czasu upłynęło ponad 9 miesięcy. Biurokrata Śródziemie Wiki w sferze edycyjnej powinien mieć większą aktywność. 2. Współpraca z portalem Tolkien-World.pl – Śródziemie Wiki, od 2016 roku, utrzymuje kontakty z portalem Tolkien-World.pl, w ramach których dochodziło do wspólnych akcji - quizów, możliwości wygrania biletu na nocny maraton Władcy Pierścieni. Kontakty z owym portalem bywały różne, dochodziło do sporów pomiędzy obydwoma portalami, które groziły zerwaniem współpracy. Tym niemniej współpraca ta została utrzymana, a ponadto ostatnio mocno się zacieśniła, bowiem doprowadzono do połączenia serwera Śródziemie Wiki z serwerem Tolkien-World.pl. Jednak z punktu widzenia Śródziemie Wiki należy zapytać, czy ta współpraca na pewno jest dla nas opłacalna. W ramach niej mocno akcentuje się element, iż należy dążyć do budowy społeczności, wskazuje się na to, iż współpraca ta pozwala nam na organizację różnych akcji, takich jak wygrana nagrody za zwycięstwo w quizie. Czy jest to jednak ten element, który w ramach ŚW należy rozwijać? Winniśmy raczej dążyć do tego, by być centrum intelektualnym - co nie oznacza oczywiście zrzeczenia się przez nas bycia normalnymi ludźmi, którzy mają prawo do zabawy, jednak nie powinniśmy się jako internetowa encyklopedia skupiać się typowo na tworzeniu portalu społecznościowego, który skupia fanów Tolkiena. Z tego względu uważam, że taka wizja współpracy nie może wchodzić w grę w przypadku portalu takiego jak Śródziemie Wiki. Dochodzi tutaj także fakt tego, ile wyświetleń posiadają nasze portale. Jako Śródziemie Wiki stoimy obecnie gdzieś na poziomie 30 tys. wyświetleń tygodniowo (fani nas kojarzą, bywa że ktoś o czymś chce poczytać, więc po prostu wchodzi na Śródziemie Wiki szukając informacji o interesującym go zagadnieniu). Nie wiem na jakim poziomie stoi portal Tolkien-World.pl, tym niemniej wydaje się, że można poddać w wątpliwość, iż posiada on wyświetlenia porównywalne ze Śródziemie Wiki, ale danych w tym zakresie nie posiadamy. Zresztą nie oznacza to że od razu współpraca byłaby niemożliwa, aczkolwiek uważam że w obecnym formacie sporo więcej zyskuje portal Tolkien-World.pl, podpinając się pod markę, jaką jednak Śródziemie Wiki posiada w społeczności fanów Tolkiena (stałe wyświetlenia wiki, 3 tysiące lajków na facebookowym fanpejdżu Śródziemie Wiki, bywało że i poważniejsze podmioty pisały do nas). Myślę że dla rozwoju tego portalu dość przyczyniła się współpraca ze Śródziemie Wiki jako dużym portalem o tematyce tolkienowskiej, co już pozwalało się Tolkien-World.pl ugruntować gdzieś wśród społeczności polskich fanów Tolkiena. Ostatnie połączenie serwerów dość negatywnie wpłynęło na rozwój Śródziemie Wiki, burząc bazę, dzięki której wiki by się mogła rozwinąć (bowiem Discord spaja społeczność), a ponadto przekierowało po części decyzje w sprawach społecznościowych na rzecz administracji Tolkien-World.pl. Postawiło to Śródziemie Wiki w sytuacji dość nierozwojowej. Mimo wszystko od mojej osobistej strony przyznać muszę tyle, że na samym Tolkien-World.pl poznałem też dość w porządku osoby. I niezależnie od wyników tego głosowania nie chciałbym, by kontakt się zepsuł z nimi się zepsuł. 3. Kontakt z pozostałą częścią administracji – należy także podnieść tą kwestię. Kontakt biurokraty z pozostałymi członkami administracji ŚW nie należy uznać za najlepszy – pozostali członkowie administracji nie mieli możliwości zapoznania się z dokładnymi wynikami głosowania odnośnie połączenia serwerów, nie znali powodów dłuższej nieobecności Biurokraty na wiki, a ponadto styl podejmowania decyzji w ramach administracji nie był oparty na konsensusie – dochodziło do zignornowania argumentów pochodzących ze strony pozostałych członków administracji. 4. Podsumowanie – z powodów powyższych można podważyć kompetencje użytkowniczki BlackAngel92 do sprawowania funkcji Biurokraty Śródziemie Wiki. Mimo wszystko jednak, znając ją z dawnych czasów, gdy sam byłem w administracji, nie mogę uznać jej za osobę o złej dla wiki woli. Być może jednak dla BlackAngel92 funkcja Biurokraty nie jest odpowiednią funkcją. W związku z rozpoczęciem tego głosowania, w razie odwołania użytkowniczki BlackAngel92 proponuję swoją osobę (użytkownika Użytkownik:Pio387) jako Biurokratę Śródziemie Wiki. 20px Głosy za: # — ''Pio387 '' 21:21, cze 24, 2019 (UTC) # Puck Norris (dyskusja) 21:26, cze 24, 2019 (UTC) # Wołyń (dyskusja) 21:28, cze 24, 2019 (UTC) # Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 21:35, cze 24, 2019 (UTC) # Pan Maciu (dyskusja) 22:44, cze 24, 2019 (UTC) # Tar-Súrion (dyskusja) 07:28, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) # DeDe18 - (dyskusja) - (wkład) 13:30, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) # Teryf Marynarz (dyskusja) 16:11, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) # Jackmen (dyskusja) 20:50, cze 26, 2019 (UTC) 20px Głosy przeciw: # Pallando158 (tablica) 19:52, cze 27, 2019 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: Zanim oddam jakikolwiek głos (o ile w ogóle oddam), chciałbym, żeby wyjaśniono parę rzeczy. 1. W punkcie 1 zarzuty są słuszne, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Pytanie jednak, czy Pio387 jako biurokrata będzie przykładem jeśli chodzi o aktywność w edycjach. Wątpliwość ta rodzi się, gdy wspomni się okres poprzedniej biurokracji Pio, gdy tych edycji również nie pojawiało się zbyt wiele i były drobne. Ktoś kto aspiruje do roli biurokraty, powinien choćby przed takim głosowaniem wykazać się czymś większym, żeby coś udowodnić :P Pytanie: Czy jako biurokrata będziesz zajmować się czymś ponad drobnymi edycjami stylistyki, kodu, interpunkcji itd.? 2. Od początku współpracy z TW ta wiki wyłącznie zyskiwała. Obie strony pozwoliły drugiej rozwinąć skrzydła. Dostrzegam tu postawę przysłowiowego psa ogrodnika, który chciałby czerpać korzyści tylko dla siebie, z niezadowoleniem patrząc na to, co zyskuje partner. A faktem jest, że, niezależnie od tego czy rzecz dzieje się w internecie, handlu, polityce czy dyplomacji, mniejsza strona (choć nie ma danych ku temu, czy TW jest faktycznie "mniejsze", o czym Pio sam wspomniał) zyskuje trochę więcej. Nie należy doszukiwać się tu niczego złego. Pytanie: Jaką więc wizję współpracy snujesz jako potencjalny przyszły biurokrata? 3. Jako coś złego przedstawione zostało połączenia serwerów na Discord TW i ŚW. Powiedzmy sobie wprost - przedtem nasz był martwy, społeczności były i tak już przemieszane, a teraz wspólnie prowadzony jest żywy serwer. Stworzony w swojej idei dla całej polskiej społeczności tolkienowskiej, a na współzarządzaniu takim, ŚW może tylko zyskać, reklamując się i dając o sobie znać w większym gronie. Tak, przekazano część decyzyjności na rzecz administracji TW, ale to działa w drugą stronę - administracji ŚW przekazano część z ich strony. Wszystko odbyło się na równych prawach. Pytanie: Czy jako biurokrata doprowadzisz do przywrócenia osobnego serwera ŚW, mimo że społeczność przeniosła już się całkowicie do Tawerny Śródziemie, oraz ryzykując zerwaniem współpracy i działaniem na martwym serwerze? 4. W sumie najważniejsze, od razu Pytanie: Czy podjąłeś próby rozmowy z BlackAngel przed rozpoczęciem głosowania, nakłoniłeś i dałeś szansę na zwiększenie aktywności, czy zaoferowałeś pomoc jako powiedzmy administrator, przed podjęciem tak radykalnego działania, jak rozpoczęcie głosowania nad odebraniem uprawnień? Pallando158 (tablica) 12:20, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) :Odpowiadam, Pallando: ::1. Cóż, przyznam że miałem wtedy strasznie dużo na głowie, wiem o czym piszesz. Matura i przygotowania do niej (nawet po kilka stron zadania domowego) nie pomagały mi specjalnie w tym, by na serio zająć się wiki. Choć może nie tyle to tu działało nawet, bo to, uważam, mógłbym ostatecznie próbować pogodzić, ale też czułem się wtedy wyczerpany sprawowaniem funkcji biurokraty. Miałem parę konceptów wskrzeszenia aktywności na wiki (przyznaję, były radykalne, bo np. jednym z nich było usunięcie Discorda), ale czułem że strasznie dużo czasu tu już jestem, próby te ostatecznie nie kończyły się sukcesem, a wręcz przynosiły ostrą krytykę. To się przekładało potem na moją aktywność. ::Ale jakoś minęło 9 miesięcy i poczułem, że energia mi wróciła do tego, by zająć się nieco Śródziemie Wiki. Gdy człowiek nieco odstępuje od pewnej rzeczy i raczej staje się obserwatorem, zwyczajnie się doładowuje, nabiera nowych pomysłów. Mój punkt widzenia na pewne sprawy uległ też zmianie przez ten czas – tak jak byłem skory blokować za użycie wulgaryzmu, czy co najmniej dawać ostrzeżenie, tak teraz uważam, że dopóki naprawdę nie staje się to denerwujące, niech inne osoby klną. Cały ten czas pokazywał mi inną perspektywę niektórych rzeczy, którą rozważam i stałem się bardziej tolerancyjne odnośnie innych podejść do danych spraw. ::Odpowiadając na pytanie: Jeśli tylko będę mógł, to jak najbardziej tak. Oczywiście studia także pochłaniają mój czas i są istotne, natomiast gdy znajdę czas i uznam, że mogę coś merytorycznego wnieść do wiki, to jak najbardziej nieco wkładu włożę. ::2. Tak jak stwierdziłem w uzasadnieniu, to nie jest tak, że nie dozwalam możliwości, by druga strona czerpała pewne korzyści, ba, może i nawet nieco większe niż my (tutaj działając niczym istny anioł biznesu, który wspiera finansowo nową inicjatywę biznesową, mogącą potem dojść na szczyty). Uważam jednak, że ten model współpracy jest strasznie jednostronny, zyskuje na nim w dużej mierze TW, które, tak jak pisałem, podpina się troszkę pod tą markę, którą Śródziemie Wiki wyrabiało sobie przez lata (a którą zresztą może wyrobić sobie jeszcze lepszą). Ponadto forma współpracy strasznie skupia się wokół tworzenia społeczności, a jednak portalem społecznościowym nie jesteśmy i nie naszą główną rolą jest zrzeszanie fanów Legendarium Tolkiena. ::Odpowiadając na pytanie: Niestety wydaje mi się, że współpraca z Tolkien-World.pl powinna być zerwana, a Śródziemie Wiki powinna poszukiwać innych partnerów. Propozycje skierowane do nas bywały, co do innych portali my sami możemy takowe skierować. Uważam że współpraca z Tolkien-World.pl jest strasznie jednostronna i powinniśmy poszukiwać partnerów, dzięki którym zyskalibyśmy możliwie najbardziej równorzędne korzyści. ::3. Mimo to Śródziemie Wiki jest pewnym odrębnym bytem, a nie częścią czy choćby wspólnikiem w ramach jakiejś inicjatywy. Stąd też powinien dla Śródziemie Wiki istnieć odrębny Discord z administracją odwzorowującą administrację na wiki. Warto także wskazać na fakt, że właścicielem tego serwera jest Thauron, niewątpliwie jednostka potrafiąca skutecznie przekonać BlackAngel92 do swoich racji, co jak dla mnie stawia pod znakiem zapytania kwestię, czy faktycznie dochodzi tu do współzarządzania serwerem. ::Odpowiadając na pytanie: Tak, vide punkt 2. Ponadto jest ta część społeczności, która preferuje osobny serwer i która, myślę, z powodzeniem zaprowadziłaby aktywność na serwerze Śródziemie Wiki. ::4. Odpowiadając na pytanie:'''Takich prób nie było, gdyż wychodzę z założenia (i nie tylko ja), że BlackAngel92 jest osobą niekompetentną do sprawowania funkcji Biurokraty, stąd i to głosowanie. Posiadamy pewien plan na Śródziemie Wiki, który zamierzamy zrealizować. — ''Pio387 '' 18:46, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) :Odpowiadam Pallando: ::4. Odnośnie ostatniego punktu, wiem, że pytanie jest skierowane do Pio, jednak jako aktualny członek administracji czuję się zobowiązany do odpowiedzenia. Razem z Wołyniem rozmowy z BlackAngel92 prowadzimy już od 20 marca i to zarówno na kanale administracji na Discordzie Śródziemie Wiki jak i prywatnych konwersacjach. Wielokrotnie wyrażaliśmy nasze niezadowolenie z pracy BlackAngel92 oraz idei łączenia serwerów i zacieśniania współpracy. Mimo licznych argumentów z naszej strony, wytaczanych w wielu wspólnych dyskusjach, nie byliśmy w stanie dojść do porozumienia. Choć wniosek o odwołanie może wydawać się drastycznym krokiem, to jednak, zgodnie z zasadami odbierania uprawnień, próbowaliśmy wytłumaczyć aktualnemu administratorowi nasz punkt widzenia oraz zwrócić uwagę na to, że jego poczynania nam nie odpowiadają. — Puck Norris (dyskusja) 19:19, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) No już mam dość. Powstrzymywałem się wystarczająco długo przed udzieleniem tutaj paru słów z mojej strony. Ja nie wiem dlaczego głosujący użytkownicy mają klapki na twarzach, ale może lepiej je zdejmijcie. Odniosę się zarówno do wypowiedzi Pio, jak i Pallando, jak i Pucka, jak i wtrącę od siebie do całej społeczności Śródziemie Wiki, a przynajmniej do tej części która rzekomo określa siebie jako elitę intelektualną. Współpracę z Śródziemie Wiki zaczęliśmy z Pio. Zacznę może od odniesienia do kompetencji byłego biurokraty i rzekomo według Was przyszłego. Były dokładnie dwie spiny pomiędzy Śródziemie Wiki a Tolkien World, obie spowodowane zachowaniem Pio387. # Gdy ktoś - ta osoba wie o tym, ale nie o tym tutaj - nazwał ówczesnego wtedy biurokratę - Pio, od "kija w czterech literach" (oczywiście hasło poszło wyrażone bardziej kolokwialnie) to stanąłem w jego obronie mówiąc, że można w tym dostrzec pewien ubaw, ponieważ Pio oprócz bycia poważnym, umie też zabawić towarzystwo. Wtedy też Pio poczuł się NAGLE urażony i bez porozmawiania o tym (a z tego co zarzekał wielokrotnie na discordzie jako użytkownik - Pio nie działa ponoć od razu, Pio woli podyskutować bez spin, szczerze, na równi) wyrzucił mnie, co tylko wraz z powyższym wnioskiem o obalenie BlackAngel jest pokazaniem jak kłamliwą osobą jest owy Pio, którego właśnie próbujecie wyznaczyć na biurokratę. # Pio zarządził jakieś zbieranie pomysłów na discordzie Śródziemie Wiki. Jakiś użytkownik spluł się do mnie o mój pomysł odblokowania emotikon. Owy użytkownik miał nick Kuba cośtam. Wtrącił coś, że jeśli chcę emotikony na discordzie, to mogę sobie zrobić inny serwer i dam ich nawalić 1000. Mój wniosek jasno dotyczył Śródziemie Wiki discorda, więc to jego wypowiedź była niezwiązana z tematem atakiem. Ja chcąc napisać dokładnie to: "Jak gówno wiesz o temacie, to po co się odzywasz" i zarazem uznając, że na kanale do którego dostęp mają wszyscy użytkownicy, staram się trzymać zasady kultury osobistej, więc napisałem dokładnie to: "Jak kupa wiesz o temacie, to się nie odzywaj". Dodam jeszcze, że nazywam się Jakub Pilachowski, co wie KAŻDY, łącznie z panującym wtedy biurokratą, bo mieliśmy czy może nawet mamy (nie wiem) siebie na facebooku, bo z początku właśnie tam załatwialiśmy wszelkie formalne sprawy partnerstwa. Pio mimo wszystkiego co napisałem wyżej, wyrzucił mnie z serwera za "przeinaczenie imienia użytkownika w sposób atakujący personalnie". Serio? To ma być osoba, która ma reprezentować Śródziemie Wiki? Ktoś taki ma niby zdobyć porządne partnerstwa dla tej Wiki? No chyba kpina. Partnerstwa. Zanim Tolkien World zaczęło współpracować z Śródziemie Wiki, jedyne partnerstwa zawarte przez mocarnego byłego biurokratę Pio to same Wiki. Dzięki mojej pomocy i aktu dobrej woli ze względu na partnerstwo, gdzie nie kierowałem się zyskiem ani niczym, poparłem Śródziemie Wiki u ENEMEF, które współpracuje z rzekomo słabym i nieznanym w Polsce Tolkien Worldem, a o Śródziemie Wiki nawet nie słyszało. Jak to się stało? Nie wiem. To samo Akademia Fantastyki która ostatnio nieźle sobie radzi na południu polskim promując J. R. R. Tolkiena w cosplayach. To samo Comic Con. W dwóch ostatnich reprezentowała Śródziemie Wiki nie kto inny, jak obecny biurokrata BlackAngel92, ale Waszym zdaniem ona NIC NIE ZROBIŁA. Ale o tym później. Discord Środziemie Wiki. Tolkien World zapraszało tam ludzi, zanim wgl Pio zrezygnował ze stanowiska, co było ulgą na sercu z tego co wiem sporej rzeszy użytkowników, między innymi ucieszyliście się z tego Wy, Puck i Wołyń, bo wielokrotnie nawiązywaliście, że rządy Pio to była tyrania i masakra. Ale nagle o, wielcy przyjaciele Pio. Robicie to z zawiści chłopaki, mimo że Black broniła Was do samego końca. Ale o tym później. Dobra, to może teraz spróbuję nawiązać tutaj sytuację Śródziemie Wiki za rządów BlackAngel92 oraz Moderatorów - Puck Norris i Wołyń. Nie mam zamiaru tuta w żaden sposób ukrywać informacji, ja nie mam nic do ukrycia i mam nadzieję, że wy też nie, nawet jak was to oczernia wśród użytkowników, którzy być może nie słyszeli o Waszych akcjach. Zaczęło się od tego, że Tolkien World, które istnieje od dawien dawna, bardzo możliwe że dłużej niż Wiki, niestety mi się trochę przejadło. Miałem sporo na głowie innych rzeczy, na których musiałem się skupić, a Tolkien-World zawsze było czymś non-profit. Czymś co robiłem dla własnej przyjemności i przyjemności użytkowników. No i dla mojej wielkiej miłości do J. R. R. Tolkiena. Poprosiłem wtedy BlackAngel, już biurokratę Śródziemie Wiki o zostanie Adminem na Tolkien-World. Uznałem to też za dobry krok dla zacieśnienia współpracy, nie żarcie się o wszystko i o nic. BlackAngel zwlekała z odpowiedzią. Wiedziała, że może nie mieć aż tyle czasu, ale w końcu ostatecznie się zgodziła. Może tutaj zrobiłem błąd, może powinienem poczekać aż trochu bardziej przystosuje się do stanowiska. Nie wiem, nie ma sensu teraz do tego wracać. W każdym razie, dopiero po jakimś czasie uznałem: wait, jak to tak, Tolkien World od długiego czasu zaprasza na każdy quiz Śródziemie Wiki, promuje discorda Śródziemie Wiki, a w zamian było dwa razy splute przez Pio, oraz no nie jest w żaden sposób jakąś ważniejszą częścią tego discorda? Nie ma prawa mieć tam swojego wkładu? Wtedy dopiero, startując z niższej pozycji ponieważ TW swojego normalnego discorda nie miało aktywnego, zaproponowałem dołączenie Tolkien World do discorda Śródziemie Wiki. Jakie były argumenty Wołynia i Pio? Obawiali się, że Tolkien World wprowadzi jakieś zmiany w regulaminie, że dostaną jakieś permisje na discordzie. No i "że dobrze jest jak jest". Serio? Aż tak Wam władza i robienie czego tylko możecie odbiło wam do łba? Oczywiste jest, że oprócz Wiki oraz władzy, to resztę macie gdzieś. Nie umiecie spojrzeć dalej. Ale ok, wzruszyłem ramionami i uznałem że w takim razie trudno, TW musi stworzyć swojego discorda. I stworzyło. W niedługi czas, zawarliśmy współpracę z sporymi discordami fantastyki oraz nasza aktywność o dużo biła Waszą na głowę. Było to widać i słychać. Ludzie wchodzili na Waszego discorda i nie wierzyli co tam się dzieje. A tu ktoś robi co mu się żywnie podoba, w tym obraża kogoś kogo rzekomo nazywacie partnerem i jego matkę też, a modzi (Puck i Wołyń) wzruszą ramionami i PRZECIEŻ NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO. Ludzie albo wychodzili, albo przechodzili na naszego discorda, a na Waszym się świetnie bawili, ale nie zwiększając jakkolwiek poziom merytoryczny rozmów, co to to nie, robili sobie jeszcze większe jaja bo przecież każdy uznał, że ten discord jest spisany na straty. A kto próbował go ratować? No kto? BlackAngel92 którą tak tera gnoicie. BlackAngel92 rzekomo miała gdzieś konsesus tak? Źle komunikowała się z administracją? Nie, ona robiła co może by administracja czuła się doceniona. Chociażby głupia sytuacja z obrażeniem mojej matki od cyrku i mnie od klauna PUBLICZNIE. Modzi uznali, że taki użytkownik nie zasłużył na ŻADNĄ KARĘ mimo że to kolejne przewinienie. Prawie cały serwer widział, że to jakaś tragedia, a oni nie! Nie wiem co oni w tym widzieli, jakąś zawiść? A może chcieli pokazać, jak to ONI SOBIE MOGĄ? Dzieciniada. BlackAngel w końcu się wkurzyła gdy do modów żaden sensowny argument nie docierał. TAK, DO NICH NIE DOCIERAŁ. To oni mieli gdzieś co sądzi Black, a obowiązkiem biurokraty nie jest tylko być pupilkiem modów prawda? Jak serwer się wali, to chyba powinna zareagować? I zareagowała. Uparła się na banie dla takiego użytkownika, mimo iż Wasi wspaniali Puck i Wołyń uznali inaczej. A może inna sytuacja? Myślicie, że jak znikł kanał Tolkien World oraz ranga Tolkien Worldu? Na kanale ukrytym, kanale partnerskim, gdzie dostęp mieli tylko: Administracja TW oraz Puck, Wołyń, BlackAngel92 napisałem ponownie o tym, że chyba nie halo jest avek, gdzie jasno widać literki: PIERDO| (gdzie | to jasny poczatek literki L) co jest chyba sprzeczne z regulaminem gdzie jest napisane: WULGARYZMY WE WSZELKIEJ POSTACI SĄ ŹLE WIDZIANE. Oni nie widzieli tu nic złego. Izaroth, jeden z najaktywniejszych użytkowników Śródziemie Wiki którego poznałem właśnie u Was, wrzucił nawet pełny mem pobrany, co Karol miał na avatarze. Usunęli mu tę wiadomość i uznali że NIE MA DOWODÓW czy coś takiego. Kpina? Kpina. Nie tylko opluli mój wniosek o usunięcie avatara, to jeszcze zaczęli wyciągać brudy z przeszłości, że na kanale UKRYTYM widocznym tylko dla modów i Tolkien Worldu, na kanale gdzie w teorii powinny być równe prawa, zdarzyło mi sie nie raz przeklnąć. Serio? Wyjeżdżanie mi z regulaminem na partnerskim kanale i traktowanie partnera jak gówno i ścierwo, przyrównywanie do podłogi tekstami, że on tutaj nic nie znaczy a oni są modami? Przecież to dziecinne, niereprezentatywne, a na pewno nieodpowiednie zachowanie jak na MODERATORÓW. Pisali też, jak to Black nic nie może zrobić bez nich i tak dalej. '''Przecież jasno widać tu brak kompetencji jeśli chodzi o społeczność nie BlackAngel92, a Pucka i Wołynia. Tutaj też nawiąże do stanowiska Pio, które otwarcie prezentował na discordzie. Sam drogi dwulicowy kolego wspomniałeś, że ranga i kanał powinny być bo halo partnerstwo. Też uznałeś, że kara dla Karola jakaś się należy. Poparłeś też ideę połączenia Discordów na równych prawach, jak wielu innych użytkowników. Przecież mam ankietę, mam do niej dostęp i widać tam jasno twój głos na TAK. A tera nagle próbujesz to wykorzystać? Naprawdę? Nawiążę krótko też do powstania Tawerny Śródziemie. Były ankiety. Wyniki, no cóż, w sumie nie wiem czemu Black ich nie pokazała moderatorom, ale wątpię by było tak jak mówili, że olewała ich słuszne argumenty, bo znając zycie i wcześniejsze akcje, to raczej oni zlewali ją i traktowali jak swój pionek co ją irytowało, ale ona się nie dawała i uznawała przed całym TW, że to też jej ekipa i oni działają wspólnie! Wyniki mam, zainteresowanym mogę na luziku przekazać za zgodą osób, które zagłosowały. Z tego co wiem, zanim było połączenie, Black czekała na konsesus ze strony administracji Wiki! O, o tym zapomnieliście? Puck i Wołyń byli przeciwko, Black była ZA i przez to że oni byli przeciwko, to dłuuugo czekaliśmy. W międzyczasie pociśnięto moją matkę i mnie, a modzi to zlali, a Black dołaczyła do tego bana dla tego użytkownika, czym nacisnęła na stopy naszym niekompetentnym modom - Puckowi i Wołyniowi. Bo przecież posłuszna Black nie ma prawa nic powiedzieć, bo Ci się wkurzą? :) Wiem też, że ostatecznie głosy się podzieliły 2 do 1. Jestem pewien, że Black to może potwierdzić screenami. Więc administracja wspólnie zagłosowała za połączeniem, mimo tego Black uparła się, że ankieta dla userów ma być. No i była. Jeden z modów był przeciwko, jeden z nich był NEUTRAL, ale uznał, że nazwa nowego discorda może być Tolkien World (tak o Tobie Wołyń mowa). No super, ale wyżej wspomniano o olewaniu biednych modów? No kpina po raz kolejny. Po połączeniu discordów, powstał kanał na nową nazwę. Tam uczestniczył zarówno Pallando, jak i Pio, niestety zabrakło Pucka i Wołynia, którzy mimo krzyczenia na ten konsensus i na komunikację, że tak brzydko ujmę, osrali to wszystko. Puck bo chyba wołyń zrezygnował? Nie wiem do końca? Nie wiem, ale nie dołaczył na nowy discord by też pilnować by serwer był jak najbardziej bezstronny. Ja się zgodziłem na nazwę zaproponowaną przez kogoś, Tawerna Śródziemie, mimo że Pio upierał się przy Tawerna Śródziemia, ale jasno przegłosowali go użytkownicy zarówno Tolkien Worldu jak i Śródziemie Wiki. OK, nazwa została ustalona. Black niestety znowu miała mało czasu i próbowała jakoś dopiąć całe te przenosiny i tak dalej, no ale cóż, sama mi napisała, że widzi to i zaczęła pracę nad ŚW, kombinowała jak tu działać i pewnie gdyby nie to zgnojenie, to dalsze kroki wlazłyby na dniach. Może wtedy byście docenili, że Śródziemie Wiki ma większy rozgłos dzięki wspólnemu discordowi na RÓWNYCH PRAWACH. Ba, zacząłem zmieniać wszystkie kanały, by wszędzie było widać równość. Śródziemie Wiki miało swoją kategorię nawet, Tolkien World w sumie to żadnej xD Tak, jestem adminem Tolkien World, ale w tym momencie postawiłem na nasz sojusz. Uznałem, że w końcu na dniach będziemy mogli działać aktywnie i tu, i tu. Kupiłem nawet domenę srodziemie.pl by tam postawić markę naszego alliance'a (obecnie można tam dostrzec raczej stronę roboczą, ale widnieje na niej Śródziemie Wiki. Wsparłem też dobrowolnie tzw. SEO zarówno discorda jak i SW tworząc subdomeny (http://wiki.srodziemie.pl/ oraz http://tawerna.srodziemie.pl/ . A tera nagle Pio wyciąga, tak ni stąd ni z owąd, zanim zdołaliśmy wykorzystać owy potencjał dla obu serwisów, jakie to nagle złe i niedobre, mimo że sam to popierał? Naprawdę? Uważa, że nie było sensu gadać z Black bo blabla niekompetentna? Kogo wy ludzie popieracie -,- BlackAngel92 lubię mocno, ale muszę zarzucić jej dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, aktywność. Z tego co piszecie nie informowała każdego o swoich prywatnych sprawach które wystąpiły w jej życiu, a szkoda... Bo może nie zostałaby teraz zgnojona publicznie. Naprawdę, kobita przeszła przez sporo rzeczy i wgl cud, że próbowała łączyć to wszystko, ale chyba i tak powinna mimo wszystko poinformować administrację, może by mieli więcej do niej szacunku i nie traktowali jej jak swój pionek. Mam nadzieję, że teraz da wam to co na co zasługujecie po krótce opisze jej sprawy prywatne... Drugą sprawą jest niestety to, że biurokrata na Wiki powinien być chyba kimś w rodzaju lidera ekipy? Niestety, ona próbowała wszystko dogadać i uznawała że 2 modów przeciwko niej, to ona nie może czegoś zrobić. I naprawdę, wkurzało mnie to niemiłosiernie, że dwa niekompetentne chłopaki co opisałem częściowo wyżej (sytuacji było wiele, ale zrozumcie, że ja zmęczony, a staram się tutaj wpisać moje 3 grosze) mogły robić co im się żywnie podoba, a Black nie mogła nic im zrobić, a tera kiedy tak naprawdę nie zrobiła nic złego została zgnojona za to, że nie się ich nie słuchała i nie tańczyła jak jej zagrali. Że miała wizję. I to naprawdę dobrą dla Śródziemie Wiki. Zresztą, gadacie gadacie jak to TW zyskało kosztem ŚW, a widać, że zyskały oba serwisy, ale ja nigdy nie patrzyłem, HOHO TW GÓRĄ, ALE WYGRALIŚMY NA TYM SOJUSZU, nie. Ja na to patrzę tak, że ŚRÓDZIEMIE górą, J. R. R. TOLKIEN górą, a jako iż nam trafiło współpracować razem i jest to możliwe jak najbardziej, to CZEMU NIE. Nie kieruję się jakimś mniemaniem władzy jak co niektórzy... Zresztą, cóż, jaki ja jestem to chyba każdy wie. Tawerna Śródziemie powstała i może na mnie liczyć, nie ważne co się stanie. Ekipa Tawerny Śródziemie, też, zawsze traktowała mnie jako lidera, ale też jako przyjaciela, który nie robił takich scen jak panowie wyżej. Moim zdaniem, część głosujących niekoniecznie dobrze zna sytuację, bo się wierzyć nie chce, że jakby Was nikt nie przekonał, to nagle byście zagłosowali za obaleniem BlackAngel. Myślę, że jeśli przeczytacie to, to zmienicie zdanie. Pio tak, mimo tego że trochę Cię pojechałem, mimo że w sumie samą prawdą, to chyba sam widzisz, że sprawa nie jest tak czarno na białym jak Ci się wydawało. Wnoszę o danie szansy współpracy TW & ŚW oraz BlackAngel92 jako biurokracie. Jeśli aktywność się nie zmieni, oraz przekazywanie informacji moderacji ŚW etc i sami będziecie to widzieć i w razie czego odpalicie kolejne głosowanie, tym razem mając pełnię wiedzy. Uważam że po tym wszystkim co BlackAngel zrobiła, po tych wszystkich chwilach kiedy walczyła o dobro Śródziemie Wiki, należy jej się szansa na zwiększenie aktywności w czystych działaniach na Wiki, a skoro Pio, który też miał znikomą aktywność przed rezygnacją chce wejść na jej stanowisko uważając że się zmienił i że hoho ile to on zrobi, to przecież zrozumie i da Black drugą szansę, a być może nawet spróbuje z nią współpracować by razem stworzyć Śródziemie Wiki lepszym miejscem, a jednocześnie nie pokazując całej społeczności J. R. R. Tolkiena, że tylko topór jest tutaj jedyną bronią :) Jak czegoś nie dopowiedziałem lub są jakieś pytania, to zapraszam do zadawania pytań. Śmiało możecie też do mnie zagadać na discordzie, możemy pogadać głosowo, ja naprawdę nie mam nic do ukrycia, nigdy nikogo nie okłamałem i nigdy nie działałem w złej woli, mimo zdania niektórych. Walczę o środowisko J. R. R. Tolkiena od lat wielu i mimo, że jestem tylko czytaczem na Wiki i obserwatorem, to na społeczności się znam i w niej siedzę praktycznie 24 na dobę. Pozdrawiam i liczę, że całość przeczytacie i zrozumiecie ;) XThauron (dyskusja) 22:16, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) Wtrącę się, bo czemu nie... Nie za dużo tej całej biurokracji? Kłócicie się o masę niepotrzebnych rzeczy, a Wiki jak kulała pod względami, dla których ją stworzono, tak kuleje, a stan fanpejdża znacznie się pogorszył. Jeśli chodzi Wam o społeczność, to trzymajcie się Tolkien Worldu. Jeśli o rozwijanie treści Wiki, chyba niewiele daje ta współpraca? Pio, jaki masz plan na rzeczywisty rozwój? Będziesz się go trzymał, na ile studia Ci pozwolą? Gdzie koń i jeżdziec? Gdzie w tym wszystkim miłość do Śródziemia, która nas łączy? KacperP (dyskusja) 23:44, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o mnie to: Nikt nie przekonywał mnie do zagłosowania za odebraniem uprawnień Black Angel. Pio, ani nikt inny nie pisał do mnie w tej sprawie. Po prostu moje własne obserwacje skłoniły do zagłosowania tak,a nie inaczej. Śródziemie Wiki powstało chyba w 2009 roku. Nie wiem jak jest z TW. Jakie faktycznie odnosimy korzyści ze współpracy z Wami? Bo na pewno nie zwiększa się liczba wyświetleń poszczególnych stron. Najpopularniejsza strona już od kilku miesięcy ma ich okolo 2000 - 3000 na miesiąc i od czasu połączenia serwerów nie zmienia się znacząco. Czy rola biurokraty polega tylko na zacieśnianiu współpracy z TW? Raczej nie. Na ŚW nie powstawały żadne inicjatywy czy projekty. Jeżeli Black Angel nie miała na to czasu, to po prostu mogła zrezygnować ze swoich uprawnień. Od dawna szły głosy, że na Wiki nic się nie dzieje. Pisał o tym np. Ravan, więc do Black dochodziły pogłoski o "martwej" wiki. Tar-Súrion (dyskusja) 12:20, cze 26, 2019 (UTC) OK KacperP oraz Tar-Surion, szanuje Wasze opinie, ale: 1. KacperP, widzę na Twoim profilu na wiki Redaktor FB. Kiedy ostatnio wrzuciłeś coś na FB? 2. Kminiła nad projektami i tak dalej, ale najpierw skupiła się na promocji Wiki. 3000 wyświetleń zostało nabite myślicie jakąś akcją? Prawda jest taka, że zostało to wbite przez ludzi poszukujących informacji. Czy od takich ludzi uzyskasz edytorów dobrych tak o z pupy? No nie. No ale prawda, aktywność BlackAngel pozostawia sporo do życzenia, najzwyczajniej sprawy prywatne ją próbowały wykończyć. Ale nadal uważam, że w pierwszej kolejności należy pogadać z Black, a potem robić głosowanie czy odbierać prawa. Czy współpraca z TW dała sporo Wiki? Jeśli chodzi o samą Wiki, czyli to na czym należy się skupić, jeszcze nie, a to dlatego że woleliśmy pierw poszerzyć możliwość działania. Czy mieliśmy na to sporo czasu? Hmm, może jeśli liczyć pierwszą zmiankę o chęci połączenia discordów to nie, ponieważ trwało to długo, ponieważ BlackAngel92 próbowała dogadać się z moderatorami, o czym wspomniałem wyżej. TW powstało przed 2009 rokiem. Wtedy chyba już miało 3-4 lata na domenie tolkien-world.info. Mieliśmy zamiar wykorzystać potencjał Wiki dzięki powiększonej społeczności Discorda, ale nie zdążyliśmy tej sprawy dopiąć. Aczkolwiek zapewnić mogę, że Black od pierwszej rozmowy ze mną zawsze miała w serduszku walkę o interesy Śródziemie Wiki, dzięki czemu byliśmy w stanie doprowadzić do jednego discorda o równych prawach, gdzie tak naprawdę chcieliśmy jeszcze bardziej promować Wiki. Mogła po prostu zrezygnować z uprawnień? Raczej liczyła, że na dniach jej się to ogarnie, walczyła o to by móc wrócić do ogarniania Wiki i w sumie nadal walczy. Pragnę też przypomnieć drogi Tar-Surionie, że za czasów Pio też długo się nic nie działo, oprócz gadania Pio jak to użytkownicy muszą zacząć coś robić. Myślę, że jak sobie przypomnisz kadencję Pio, to stwierdzisz, że najzwyczajniej mam rację. Pio przez rok, dwa prawie nic nie zrobił na Śródziemie Wiki oprócz nieudolnych prób z projektem, w którym sam nie był aktywny. Nawet patrząc na partnerstwa, żadnego sam nie zrobił, wszystko musiałem mu pokazywać palcem, nawet jak chodzi o Nocne Maratony Filmowe, które gdyby pomyślał, to pewnie dałby radę jakąś część widzów tego enemefa przekonać do maratonu. Nie, nawet wtedy był nieaktywny i potraktował sprawę na odwal. Porównując ostatnie lata działania Pio, którego teraz popieracie na biurokratę, uważam, że mimo znikomej (a przynajmniej w działaniach wiki) aktywności BlackAngel92, BlackAngel92 nadal wychodzi górą, szczególnie dodają spiny które na siłę wywoływał Pio386 jako użytkownik. Czy BlackAngel92 jest w stanie pełnić stanowisko biurokraty Wiki? Ja wierzę, że tak, jeśli dacie jej jeszcze szansę na poprawę, ponieważ każdy człowiek ową szansę powinien otrzymać. Myślę, że Wasze zbiorowe negatywne zdanie jest dla niej odpowiednią nauczką (mimo tego, że przez niektórych jest to conajmniej dwulicowe, ponieważ Wołyń i Puck tak samo zasługują na zdjęcie rangi jak Black, ponieważ byli zespołem, a jak sami widzimy, oprócz edycji (które mogli robic bez rangi moderator) nie ma żadnych działań z ich strony jeśli chodzi o jakieś projekty czy pomysły na nie, a za to są przykłady nagannych zachowań jeśli chodzi o zachęcenie ludzi do uczestniczenia w społeczności Sródziemia Wiki, a bez społeczności Śródziemia Wiki nie ma ani edytorów, ani Wiki, bo skąd niby chcecie mieć ludzi? Z tych 3000 wyświetleń nabitych przez przypadek kiedy ktoś wchodzi na 15 sekund na wiki i tylko dlatego, że w Polsce raczej innej nie ma bo jest ona fandomu? Jeśli już naprawdę uprzecie się by nie dać szansy BlackAngel92 na poprawę z własnych zawiści czy braku uszanowania ludzkich praw, to uważam, że powinny zostać zorganizowane osobne, odpowiednie wybory na mianowanie nowego Biurokraty zarządzającego Wiki. Brzmi to sensownie, mając na uwadze, że skoro BlackAngel92 zarzucacie brak aktywności, to Pio386 nie nadaje się na biurokratę z tego powodu także + akcje które odwalał jako biurokrata - tyrania, wymuszanie sztywnej atmosfery, pokazywanie całemu światu jak dziecinną administrację ma Wiki - bo skoro mnie jako partnera był w stanie wykopać z takich powodów jakie wspomniałem wyżej, to czemu miałby nie zachowywać się tak w stosunku do innych partnerów? Co gdybym jako Tolkien World, szanowany wśród partnerów (szczerze mówiąc, zostałem tak w ostatnich N latach potraktowany jak gówno tylko przez Administrację Śródziemie-Wiki przez co to JA chciałem zerwać współpracę ale zostawiłem ją ponieważ BlackAngel92 mnie o to poprosiła bym poczekał) rozpowiedział każdemu kto mnie szanuje, z szacunku do nich, że jeżeli nie chcą się przejechać, to niech omijają Śródziemie-Wiki szerokim łukiem, ponieważ z tą administracją nie da się współpracować przez ich żenujące zachowanie i traktowanie społeczności? A więc, ponownie proszę tych wyrozumiałych o danie drugiej szansy BlackAngel92, oczywiście po przeczytaniu jej wypowiedzi na którą także czekam, a w przypadku gdy jednak zawiedzie, to zorganizowanie wyborów w których wyłoniony zostanie nowy Biurokrata. Ah zapomniałbym. Dodam jeszcze że strony nie zostały połączone, Wiki nadal funkcjonuje jako Wiki. Jedyne co, to połączyliśmy discordy i zysk widać: mamy szersze pole do manewru jeśli chodzi o reklamowanie ŚW z prostego faktu - Tawerna Środziemie ma o wiele większą aktywność i partnerstwa discordowe niż miało Śródziemie Wiki ;) Wystarczy spojrzeć na ostatnie miesiące, gdzie na discordzie Śródziemie Wiki panował nieład i bezprawie, obrażanie, łamanie regulaminu a moderacja nic z tym nie robiła, natomiast na discordzie Tawerny Śródziemie ludzie z chęcią rozmawiali, dzielili się informacjami, no i poziom intelektualny był ZNACZNIE wyższy niż na discordzie ŚW. Pozdrawiam ponownie, równie serdecznie ;) XThauron (dyskusja) 13:03, cze 26, 2019 (UTC) Nie rozumiem trochę o co to całe głosowanie. Pio, który przez sporą część swojej kadencji nie był aktywny na wiki, zarzuca komuś dokładnie to samo. No hipokryzja na całego. Co do partnerstwa z TW - korzyść dla ŚW z tego taka, że powiększyła się społeczność, a stąd wystarczy zrobić niewiele, żeby zauważyć zmiany. Z tego co pamiętam, Pio, to Ty byłeś za połączeniem serwerów, przez wiele tygodni nawet byłeś tam aktywny i nagle nie podoba Ci się ten pomysł. Z mojej perspektywy wygląda to tak, że nie dogadałeś się tam przez swój często wredny charakter i postanowiłeś wrócić. Z aktywnością Black się zgodzę, nie była wybitna, ale nadal była lepszym biurokratą od Ciebie. Zgłaszając swoją kandydaturę wykazałeś się tylko hipokryzją i zazdrością o władzę. Zwracając się do głosujących - połowa z Was narzekała na rządy Pio, na jego brak aktywności i charakter, więc zastanówcie się czy chcecie, żeby on rządził. pozdrawiam, Izaroth ;) Izaroth (dyskusja) 13:26, cze 26, 2019 (UTC) Witam. Nikt nie jest idealny, nikt nie jest nieomylny. Są rzeczy ważne, aby osoba pełniąca daną funkcję pokazywała, była aktywna, pokazywała pewien przykład. O zostanie biurokratą się nigdy nie prosiłam, wówczas podjął taką decyzję Pio składając swoją rezygnację w osobistym blogu, gdzie przekazał mi uprawnienia biurokraty, jak i administratora. Nigdy nie uważałam się za osobę idealnie nadającą się do sprawowania funkcji biurokraty. Po części w tym samym czasie zbiegło się wiele spraw przede wszystkim prywatnych i dość skomplikowanych. #'Rozmowa Pia ze mną' nie odbyła się nawet najmniejsza próba rozmowy Pia ze mną. Moim zdaniem to powinna być podstawa. Jak na osobę kreującą się na dorosłą, inteligentną i nastawioną na dyplomację, napisałeś wątek pod wpływem chwili, po części to rozumiem. Ale mimo wszystko tak jak już to pisałam to podstawa. #'Aktywność na wiki' to moja pięta achillesowa, tu zgadzam się w 100% nawaliłam. Tu nie ma żadnej dyskusji. Jednak rzucając oskarżenia warto wejrzeć w siebie Pio. Nie jestem z tego dumna, ale też nie wytykam palcem co ty robiłeś, a czego nie. #'Współpraca z TW' nie rozumiem czemu współpraca z TW jest zarzutem. Moim zdaniem możliwości są na plus dla wiki. Nie chodzi tu o puste liczby wejść na dane artykuły. Jak każdy z nas wie wejścia na wikię generują się od edytorów, od osób poszukujących informacji etc., jednak aż tak dokładnych danych skąd następują kliknięcia nie mamy. Oskarżenie twoje Pio, że połączenie serwerów discordowych było złym pomysłem jest takim trochę pisaniem aby pisać, aby gapie mieli czym w kogoś rzucać. Sam Pio zaproponowałeś ankietkę aby społeczność zebrana na discordzie ŚW się wypowiedziała, sam zagłosowałeś za wspólnym połączeniem, aby społeczność zebrana wokół Tolkiena nie dzieliła się na dwa serwery, jak może na jednym wspólnym. Połączenie nastąpiło tylko na poziomie komunikatora, wiki dalej pozostaje wikią, zaś portal jest dalej portalem. Współpraca nie polega tylko na braniu, trzeba też coś od siebie dać. Czy wszystkie zawarte współprace z wikiami były zawarte jak ŚW było rozpoznawalne, czy jak mogło być troszkę mniejsze? Ktoś dał kiedyś współpracę ŚW i nie oczekiwał w zamian samych korzyści. Połączenie discordów oczywiście przelało część decyzyjności co do prosperowania na administrację TW, jednak czy ktoś z administracji ŚW oprócz mnie pojawił się na już wspólnym discordzie. Nie, więc jak można oceniać wspólną pracę jak jej nie ma? Decyzja o połączeniu serwerów nie była od takim kaprysem. Od marca toczyły się rozmowy, były rozważane wszelkie za i przeciw, jednak stworzenie czegoś wspólnego, gdzie nie ma podziałów, na rzecz wspólnoty interesującej się dziełami mistrza Tolkiena. Nie uważam, ze to była zła decyzja. Widzę w tym potencjał i szansę rozwoju dla ŚW, tylko nie zostało dane rozwinąć tego do końca. Mimo iż na TW pełnię rolę administratora, nigdy nie stawiałam ŚW na 2 miejscu. Zawsze walczyłam o ŚW, co możecie przeczytać w wypowiedzi Taurona. Dla mnie TW i ŚW stoją równo, tak samo, jako dwie różne rzeczy ale połączone jednym, uniwersum napisanym przez Tolkiena. #'Kontakt z admistracją' kontakt był dobry, aż do czasu nie pojawiła się kwestia wspólnego serwera razem z TW oraz blokowania (przeze mnie) zerwania współpracy. Tych dwóch kwestii nie odpuszczałam, bo uważałam i dalej uważam, że nie było by to rozsądne wyjście. Argumenty pojawiały się z dwóch stron, jednak to są jedyne kwestie w jakich z chłopakami się nie zgadzałam/ nie byłam jednomyślna. Ankietka Ankieta i jej wyniki są cały czas dostępne. Ze strony chłopaków nie było żadnego pytania o to gdzie są wyniki. Oczywiście powinnam im napisać dosłownie gdzie mają szukać, jednak na to nałożyła się moja niedyspozycja. Powody moich nieobecności Były one spowodowane prywatnymi sprawami, nie jest mi łatwo o tym mówić. Myślałam, że jeżeli piszę "sprawy prywatne/rodzinne" i nie określam ich dokładniej, to znaczy, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. #'Funpage na fb' Kacprze w redakcji na FB jesteśmy we 3 osoby. Każdy z nas nie jest idealnym redaktorem, długo nie pojawiały się na nim posty. Jednak jest to nasze wspólne niedopatrzenie. Krytykując patrz też na siebie. Uważałam i dalej tak uważam, że każdy z redaktorów ma smykałkę do robienia postów i nie trzeba kogoś specjalnie kierować. Każdy pisze posty w innym stylu, zamieszcza inne treści. Mówiąc krótko, mam nadzieję, że jednak dojdzie do rozmowy mojej z Pio. Moje dotychczasowe działania zawsze były prowadzone z myślą o ŚW, nigdy nie działałam z myślą o szkodzie dla wiki. Czasem wyjście z utartego schematu i poszukanie nowych możliwości wydaje się czymś co wręcz cofa nie rozwija, ale to tylko takie mylne wrażenie. Dalej uważam, że społeczność jest ważną częścią każdej wiki, bez społeczności wiki jest tylko pustym tworem. Można połączyć oba aspekty społeczne i rozwojowe, w coś spójnego i trwałego. Czy nadaję się na biurokratę? Nie. Czy Pio się nadaje? Nie. Tej wiki potrzeba osoby, która połączy te wartości jakimi kieruję się ja i Pio. — BlackAngel92 (dyskusja) 11:10, cze 27, 2019 (UTC) Pio387 Witam, chciałbym odnieść się do wszystkim, myślę, znanego głosowania o tematyce odwołania BlackAngel92 ze stanowiska biurokraty Śródziemie Wiki, a dokładnie kandydatury Pio. Bezpośrednim tematem tego głosowania było zniesienie Black uprawnień biurokraty i zostało to przegłosowane, jednak nierozstrzygnięta została kwestia wyboru nowego. Pio zgłosił w jednym zdaniu swoją kandydaturę, choć nie jestem pewien czy właśnie za tym głosowali użytkownicy. Rozpoczynam więc głosowanie mające na celu sklaryfikowanie waszego wyboru co do rządów Pio, który jak powszechnie wiadomo, jest teraz biurokratą. Chciałbym, żebyście podjęli wybór znaczący dla przyszłości rozwoju tej wiki, jakim jest odpowiednia osoba na stanowisku biurokraty. Przypomnę tylko, że nie każdemu podobała się jego poprzednia kandydatura i są na to stanowisko lepsi kandydaci. Z mojej strony chciałbym zaproponować użytkownika Pallando158, który był już tutaj administratorem i jestem przekonany, że lepiej się on sprawdzi. Napomnę tylko, że głosując ZA akceptujecie zniesienie uprawnień użytkownika Pio i nadanie ich Pallando, w innym przypadku zgłaszajcie kandydatury poniżej, w rozdziale dyskusja. Zapraszam do wymiany zdań :) Izaroth (dyskusja) 18:14, lip 2, 2019 (UTC) 20px Głosy za: # głosy za 20px Głosy przeciw: # — ''Pio387 '' 18:19, lip 2, 2019 (UTC) – wola społeczności została w sposób dobitny wyrażona w głosowaniu nad odebraniem uprawnień biurokraty użytkowniczce BlackAngel92. # Puck Norris (dyskusja) 18:25, lip 2, 2019 (UTC) — Głosowanie za odwołaniem BlackAngel było jednocześnie głosowaniem za obraniem Pio na stanowisko biurokraty, zostało to jasno wyrażone w treści posta umieszczonego przez Pio, wydaje mi się, że osoby przeciwne kandydaturze Pio też to rozumiały - analogicznie jak w poprzednich latach, kiedy również tego typu akcje organizowane przez użytkowników miały miejsce (wystarczy przejrzeć archiwum). Ponadto biurokrata jest osobą, która może nadawać użytkownikom prawa administratora i biurokraty - jeżeli w wyniku głosowania BlackAngel zrzekłaby się praw i nie oddała ich nikomu, to nawet po drugim głosowaniu, za obraniem nowego biurokraty, nie byłoby osoby, która posiadałaby techniczną możliwość przekazaniach wspomnianych praw wybranemu przez społeczność użytkownikowi. Dlatego siłą rzeczy w tym przypadku trzeba jednocześnie wybrać zastępstwo. # Tar-Súrion (dyskusja) 18:44,lip 2, 2019 (UTC) # Teryf Marynarz (dyskusja) 18:55, lip 2, 2019 (UTC) # Ravan2120 (dyskusja) 20:32, lip 4, 2019 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: # Pytanie do Izarotha. Jakie argumenty przemawiają za Pallandem oprócz Twojego przekonania? Tar-Súrion (dyskusja) 18:49, lip 2, 2019 (UTC) Tar-Surion, zaangażowanie w sprawę wiki, doświadczenie, relacje z użytkownikami, obiektywność, ogólnie charakter - nie dąży do władzy - nie zależy mu na niej, ale jest w stanie zaakceptować rangę biurokraty w konieczności. Lepszych kandydatów jak na razie nie widzę. Przypomnijcie sobie tylko jak bardzo podobała wam się kadencja Pio i odpowiedzcie na pytanie - co sprawia, że teraz na niego głosujecie? Izaroth (dyskusja) 19:03, lip 2, 2019 (UTC)